


don't be afraid, it's only love

by larry_hystereks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A lot of fucking fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the times phil didn't propose + the day he finally did</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be afraid, it's only love

**Author's Note:**

> the fic mentions tatinof but there's no actual show spoilers
> 
> fic title is from the song 'don't be afraid, you're already dead' by akron/family. i'd actually recommend giving it a listen because its about not being afraid of taking chances on love

Phil buys the ring on a Tuesday. 

There’s nothing special about the day, he wasn’t planning it either. Dan had just gone out to lunch with a friend from university, and Phil wasn’t really sure the next time he’d be alone to do this. 

The shop is small, family-owned by the description on the website he had read earlier this morning. 

A man in his late forties approaches him as soon as he’s in the door, and a “I’m just browsing” somehow ends up with him leaving with a gorgeous black engagement ring and a hole in his wallet. 

When Phil gets home it hits him that he just bought a ring for a Dan. A ring for Dan that he plans on proposing to him with. You know, for an actual marriage. 

He scratches the back of his head and wonders where the hell he’s supposed to put the thing. Any place he can think of, Dan’s surely to look.

Since they’ve started writing their book they’ve been sharing more and more. Tired nights typing on laptops and constant discussion of what stories to add (and what they definitely cannot add), have led to them being practically conjoined at the hip.

There aren’t many places left in Phil’s room anymore that aren’t littered with Dan’s things. Black socks among his colored ones, a second set of laptop and phone chargers sitting on his nightstand, Dan’s university sweatshirt tangled around Phil’s on the floor.

Phil knows Dan should be home soon and tries to rack his brain for some kind of solution.

Eventually he just sticks the velvet box in one half of a pair of expensive shoes he rarely wears. 

He hears the door unlock and Dan call out that he’s home. 

Phil sighs and shakes his head, putting on a smile and trying to forget the ring sitting in the back of his closet. 

 

\-----

 

It’s been two months and he still hasn’t done anything with it. The ring.

He hasn’t even told anyone he bought it yet. 

He’d almost forgotten he’d bought the thing entirely with how busy they’ve been with the book. 

Who knew writing could be so damn hard?

He’s sat on the couch now, Dan’s head pillowed in his lap as they’re watching a travel show. They’ve managed to meet one of their deadlines for their book publisher and are celebrating by doing absolutely nothing. It’s just short of blissful. 

“How do you reckon these people just move to an entirely new country?” Dan asks. 

Phil shrugs, hand carding absentmindedly through Dan’s hair. 

“I dunno, I couldn’t do it.” Phil answers. 

“Yeah, me either. I’m still getting used to London.” Dan replies. 

He’s quiet again for a while, the soft voices of the television host filling the room. 

“I mean, I would like to travel though,” Dan says after while. “There’s still a lot of places I’d like to see.” 

Phil smiles. “Me too.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Japan,” Dan muses. “And America. As in more than just the places that have youtube conventions,” Dan continues. Phil bets he’s rolling his eyes. “Even places in Europe, and England that we just haven’t been to.” 

“Yeah,” Phil agrees. “There is a lot we still haven’t seen, isn’t there?”

Dan sits up out of Phil’s lap, eyes finding his. Phil sees the younger boy’s mind whirling. 

“What?” Phil asks.

“We could do it.” 

“Do what?” 

“Travel, go all those places.” 

Phil sighs out a low laugh. “I’m sure we could eventually Dan, yeah. Maybe when we finish the book we could go to-”

“No, Phil.” Dan sits up fully and takes one of Phil’s hands, an excited smile on his face. “We could go on tour.” 

“A tour?” Phil asks. “Tour of what?” 

“A tour of us. Dan and Phil. We could do a live version of our youtube videos.” 

Phil bites his bottom lip. “Dan, I don’t know.” 

“Just close your eyes for a second, okay?” Dan asks. 

Phil raises an eyebrow but obliges anyway. As soon his eyes are closed Dan starts speaking again. 

“We could do a stage show, like a proper one. With a story and acting from both of us and bits from our videos, stuff that we created as ‘Dan and Phil’, I don’t know, we can figure that all out later,” Dan says, rushing out the last bit. “But how incredible would it be to take a show to all different places and meet our fans? We could could travel, Phil. We could do more than make videos behind a camera, we could do it in real life for our fans.”

Dan sighs. 

“I know it’s a lot but I feel like the book is just the start of something?" Dan continues. "I never thought about half the things we’ve managed to do until we started putting it all together in one place, you know?”

“Okay.” 

“Just think- what?” 

“Okay.” Phil says again. He opens his eyes and smiles at Dan. “We’ll talk to our team tomorrow, see what they think.”

Dan’s face breaks into a smile and he lurches forward to kiss him, making Phil giggle against the other boys lips. 

Phil slides a hand against Dan’s cheek, kissing him back. 

It’s hard to do when they’re both smiling so wide, but neither of them really mind.

 

\-----

 

The books nearly done. They’ve written everything, made countless edits and revisions, and are now just awaiting for the final copy to be sent over to them for approval. 

Phil thinks it’s both the best and the worst feeling. 

It’s nice to be done with the book, but it still feels like they’re moving at a hundred miles a minute. 

After the tour was approved as a good idea by their team, they’ve been spending days trying to come up with a coherent story that actually means something to them for all their fans to see. 

Dan’s also working on an announcement trailer for the book, and Phil’s been trying to work out what venues will allow a brand new act, from the internet, to hold a show there. 

Needless to say, the engagement ring that’s collecting dust in his closet has been woefully abandoned. 

He’s thinking of bringing it to Japan with them, the holiday Phil booked on a limb when Dan was about to have his third existential crisis of the week. 

Japan is what’s keeping him going. 

Because for Phil, Japan not only means a long break away from the madness that became his life but also the possibility of coming back home with a fiancé.

The thought alone is enough for him to forget who he was on the phone with and leading to him having to apologize when he didn’t answer one of the managers of a potential venue quickly enough. 

He sighs when the phone conversation eventually ends, having to cross another name off his list. 

He leaves the office and heads down to Dan’s room, entering quietly and sitting on his bed when he hears him on the phone as well.

“Of course,” Dan says into the phone. “Yes, we’ll be there at seven. Thank you, again.”

He sets his phone down and turns in his chair, smiling at Phil. 

“They’re gonna let us film there tomorrow. With a whole crew and everything.”

“Wow, really? That’s incredible!” Phil replies. “I wish I had as much luck as you.” 

“What was the outcome today?” Dan asks, smile quickly lowering. 

Phil sighs. “Birmingham and Belfast said yes, but I spoke to three other places and they all said no.” 

Dan’s smile returns. “Hey, that isn’t bad. We’re at what, seven shows now? I think that’s pretty good.” 

“When did you become so optimistic?” Phil asks with an amused laugh. 

Dan rolls his eyes and stands, walking over and standing in front of Phil.

“I just feel like this thing we’re doing is gonna work out for us.”

He grabs Phil’s hand and pulls him up in a standing position so the two boys are standing face to face.

Dan leans forward and kisses Phil lightly, the older man sighing contently into his boyfriend’s mouth and pulling him closer by his hips. 

Dan makes a soft noise against Phil’s mouth and pulls away.

“Wanna fool around?” 

Phil chuckles and kisses Dan again. 

“With you?” Phil teases. “Always.” 

 

\-----

 

Japan is beautiful.

Phil brings the ring. It’s the first time he’s touched it since he bought it and he shoves it into his suitcase before they leave.

He wants to do it. He wants to propose. Wants to get down on one knee in front of Dan when they’re walking under the cherry blossoms and spill his heart out to him; but he can’t.

He can’t because in the back of the mind all he’s thinking about is that the book is being released in October and this tour that they’re still trying to nail down is starting in the same month.

Everything right now is crazy, and in sixth months it’s going to be even crazier. 

Now’s no time to propose. 

Or at least that’s what Phil tells himself. 

 

\-----

 

He tells Martyn about the ring after the second show of the tour. 

He wasn’t really planning on it, but Martyn had mentioned something about him and Cornelia going to a friend’s wedding and Phil just sort of blurted it out there. 

“I bought a ring for Dan.” 

“You- what?” 

“An engagement ring.” Phil clarifies. “I bought one for Dan when we first started writing the book.” 

Martyn’s eyes widen. “Phil that was ages ago, what the hell are you waiting for?” 

“The right time? For things to slow down? Honestly, I have no idea.” 

It feels good to finally have it off his chest, for someone other than him to know what he was planning. 

Martyn shakes his head and laughs. 

“Phil, things are never going to ‘slow down’ and you know that.”

“I know, but I just want-” Phil bites his lip. “I want it to be perfect, Martyn. For him. I want to do this right and I don’t want it to be rushed.” 

His brother rolls his eyes, smiling still. 

“Whatever you say, you romantic ass.” 

Phil shoves his shoulder and chuckles. “Rude.” 

“What’re you gonna do? Tell mum?” Martyn teases. 

“I bet she’d love that.”

“She’d love if Dan came up for Christmas as well.” 

“Martyn.” Phil warns. 

His brother sticks up his hands in mock surrender.

“Maybe he’ll come up when he’s your husband then, yeah?”

Phil’s brother just shrugs his shoulders when Phil stays silent and leaves the room.

Phil wonders how’d they’d do Christmas and holidays if they’d got married. Will it be an on and off thing every year? Maybe they could invite the families all to their house? Christ, they’re gonna need to buy a house. How would they explain that to their fans? 

Would Dan even want to tell their fans? 

“Phil?” 

He turns and sees Dan standing in the archway of the dressing room.

“Car’s leaving, you ready?” 

Phil nods his head and grabs his bag, following next to Dan as they make their way to the car. 

He doesn’t say a word the entire walk to the car and stays silent even as they pull away, head still too clouded with “what if’s”. 

A nudge on his arm takes him out of his trance and he looks over to see Dan offering him half his kit-kat bar. 

Phil smiles and takes it wordlessly, nibbling at it.

Dan puts a hand on Phil’s thigh, thumb squeezing lightly.

His actions speak louder than any words he could’ve said. 

I’m here. 

I’ve got you.

I love you.

And Phil does, just a bit more than he did before.

 

\-----

 

He almost proposes on their anniversary.

They just had a show yesterday and are doing another tomorrow, so today they’re just having a quiet day in. 

They spend the morning lazy in bed, morning kisses, slowly fucking.

The two of them get lost for a bit in each other, not leaving the bed until the early afternoon when Dan finally mentions he’s hungry. 

They cook together, eat together in the lounge, cuddle on the couch while watching a movie. 

Phil doesn’t think he could have had a more perfect day. 

It feels so right to do it today. To propose. To ask Dan to finally marry him. 

“Do you think we should do a live show today?” Dan asks, interrupting Phil's thought process. 

“A live show? Like together?” 

Dan’s head nods against where it’s currently resting against Phil’s shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean to them it is the anniversary of our friendship.” Dan says. “Which is still technically true.”

“Okay, as long as we can order pizza afterwards.” 

Dan snorts and mutters an “of course” against Phil’s neck before returning his attention to the television.

Phil thinks about the ring again, but he quickly diminishes the thought. They’ve still got the tour going on, still have got videos to make.

He vaguely remembers their editor telling them about book signings in America.

Maybe now’s not the best time.

 

\-----

 

As the tour in the UK ends they’re agreeing to another one. 

An American one.  

They haven’t worked out all the dates yet, but now that venues can see people actually paid money to see them, a lot have already signed them on.

Thankfully, the next leg isn’t starting until later in the upcoming year, giving them some much needed time to relax and get back to their normal lives for a bit. Plus, they both want to go home for Christmas.

They spend the rest of November and December relaxing together. Filming videos, playing video games both for the gaming channel and in their free time, catching up on movies and shows. Mostly they just enjoy spending time together without worrying that they’re behind on things. 

Phil blinks and it’s Christmas. 

A week of festive gaming and a BBC special later and then Phil’s home for the holiday. 

“When are we getting a dog?” Dan moans to Phil when they’re skyping later that night. It’s Christmas eve, nearly the day itself.

Phil chuckles and sits back on his bed, pulling the laptop closer.

“Maybe you can just sneak Colin back with you?”

Dan groans again. “I couldn’t do that to my mum, she’d go bloody mental.”

“Maybe when the tours over then? In America?”

"That’s so far, though.” Dan says with a pout. “And plus we still can’t technically get a dog, we’d have to move.”

Phil shrugs and Dan raises and eyebrow.

“You want to move?”

“Not right now, obviously.” Phil assures. “After the tour though? Maybe. I’d like to live in an actual house eventually.”

Dan smiles, mostly all pixels.

“Yeah, me too. It’d be nice to have more space,” Dan says. “And a dog.” He adds.

_ It’d be nice to get married too _ , Phil thinks.

“Yeah, it would be,” Phil agrees. “After America.”

“After America.”

Phil glances at the clock and sees it’s already past twelve.

“Hey, look at the time,” Phil says. “It’s officially Christmas!”

Dan chuckles at Phil’s enthusiasm, his own smile finding his face.

“Happy Christmas, Phil.”

The way he says it, sounds more like an ‘I love you’.

“Happy Christmas, Dan.”

He thinks his sounds like an ‘I love you’ too.

 

\-----

 

They spend New Year’s together, alone this time. 

The minutes leading up to 2016 are spent making out on the couch because they’ve missed each other over the holiday and they’re both slightly tipsy from the wine they’ve been drinking.

Dan’s got his hands under his shirt when the clock chimes twelve, fireworks going off on the television screen, both of them able to hear some echo outside their flat.

“Happy 2016.” Dan says, kissing Phil again on the mouth, hands moving up and down his sides.

“Can’t believe it’s already the new year.” Phil mumbles against Dan’s lips, the younger boy humming in agreement against them.

Dan pulls back from Phil’s mouth and chuckles.

“Was a bit mad, wasn’t it?” Dan muses.

Phil tugs Dan’s shirt to pull him back down so he can slide his lips against his again.

“We should,” Dan kisses his jaw. “Move this,” his neck. “To the bedroom.”

“Eager, aren’t we?” Phil teases with a sigh of pleasure.

Dan kisses him once more before sitting up, butt against the backs of his legs. He pulls at Phil’s hand.

“Come on,” Dan groans. “We haven’t had sex all year.”

Phil snorts out a laugh, Dan giggling as well as the two boys make their way to Phil’s bedroom.

Dan sends out a quick tweet before chucking his already cracked phone to the floor, Phil doing the same, only placing his on his nightstand.

They resume their same position on the couch, this time with less shirts, soon less pants, until both boys are a sweating and writhing mess against each other.

When they’re both done and spent, Dan already asleep on Phil’s chest, Phil's mind goes to the ring sitting in his closet and he makes the decision. 

This will be the year he proposes to Dan.

 

\-----

 

The beginning of the year flies by and soon enough they’re performing their first show in Florida. 

The holiday he and Dan had with Phil’s family was brief but nice nonetheless. He wishes they could’ve stayed a bit longer but at the same time he's excited to see more of America. 

They’re driving up the east coast now. Up to Pennsylvania, a state neither him nor Dan have been to yet.

Phil’s excited to see all the new places, excited to see their fans

“So did you ask him yet?” Martyn asks.

“Ask who, what?”

“Dan, to you know, marry you and all?”

Phil’s head snaps to Dan at the other side of the bus to make sure he hadn’t heard before he grabs his brother by the elbow and tugs him to the front of the bus.

“Martyn, what the hell?”

“Still?” His brother sighs. “It’s been over a year, Phil.”

“It’s none of your business.”

Phil crosses his arms against his chest and looks back to where Dan is. He’s laughing at a video he’s showing Cornelia. Phil can see her holding back giggles as well.

“Why are you waiting so long?” Martyn asks him. “It’s not like he’s gonna say no.”

“When would we even get married?” Phil counters. “We’re planning a tour in Australia after this. We might even do Europe.”

“And? Just because you’re engaged doesn’t mean you have to get married right away. It’s just a promise that you will.”

Phil looks at Dan and then back at his brother.

“He knows we will.”

“Does he?”

Phil blinks at Martyn, contemplating in his head.

“Phil! Oh my god, come look at this!” Dan calls out from the back of the bus.

He starts walking towards Dan, casting one last look at his brother who’s giving him a look he can’t decipher.

God, he hopes Dan knows.

He has to.

 

\-----

 

The bus is becoming a second home to them. At first Phil wasn’t sure how he was meant to live on a vehicle for three months, but now he’s almost used to calling the bus his home. 

Dan lets out a large yawn and Phil looks over at him and chuckles.

“You sure you wanna watch another episode?” Phil teases. They’ve started watching Bates Motel, something they picked up when Phil couldn’t fall asleep on the moving bus. Now sleep comes almost naturally to Phil, but both boys just enjoy the normalcy of staying up into the late hours of the night binge watching a television show.

“M’not even tired.” Dan replies.

His drooping eyes say otherwise and Phil just shuts the laptop, putting it away before laying down fully in the bed, Dan doing the same.

“Where are we even going tomorrow?” Dan mumbles, face squished against his pillow.

Phil slides an arm against his waist under the blanket and pulls him closer. 

“Saint Louis,” Phil replies. “I think.”

“Why is America so big? There’s too many places.”

Dan groans and opens his eyes, noting how close they actually are underneath the covers of the bed. The curtain to their bunk is drawn shut, leaving them in a sea of darkness, a lone stream of soft moonlight peeking through the window.

Phil looks back at him in the darkness and smiles.

“Lots of cool places, though.” Phil replies.

Dan smiles back. “Yeah, Chicago was cool, wasn’t it?”

“Mm, definitely very pretty,” Phil responds. “Still think the White House was my favorite though.”

“Yeah, wish we could’ve seen more monuments and stuff there.”

Phil moves his hand under Dan’s shirt and starts to stroke the bare skin of his lower back.

“We can always go back.”

Dan’s smile softens.

“I know, I just don’t want to feel like we’re missing anything,” he says. “You know how I am.”

Phil chuckles, because yes, he does know exactly how Dan is.

He leans forward and presses a kiss to Dan’s nose.

“Go to sleep, we’ve got exploring to do tomorrow.”

Dan huffs a laugh and kisses Phil once on the lips before tucking his head against the other boy’s chest, whispering a soft “G’night” into it.

Phil closes his eyes and finds sleep easy.

But then again, it’s easy to do when you feel at home.

 

\-----

 

He almost proposes in Vegas. 

Phil had snuck in the Las Vegas tour date around Dan’s birthday so they could be in the city to celebrate.

He had planned out a whole night for them. A dinner reservation at a swanky restaurant he made four days after they were confirmed to be there on the tour, a small music bar for drinks afterwards, and then a cake that he had brought to the hotel for them for tonight.

The only thing they actually make it to is dinner. 

Drinks at dinner, lead to a quick gambling session at the casino, plus more alcohol than either of them have had whilst they’ve been in America.

They get tipsy quick and spend the night drinking and dancing in a club, too gone to care about people seeing them.

Then again, the odds of a fan being over twenty-one and sober enough to recognize them are slim. At least that’s what Phil would be hoping if he wasn’t already too drunk to care.

“This is the best birthday, Phil.” Dan tells him while they’re dancing. His hands are around his shoulders while Phil has his own on Dan’s waist.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

Dan smiles, a hand coming up to play at the hair’s on Phil’s neck.

“I love you. You’re just- Jesus, I love you.” Dan says.

Phil smiles because he gets it. He feels the same. He’s drunk and he’s overwhelmed and he doesn’t want this to ever change. He doesn’t want to spend a single day of his life not loving Dan. He’s not even sure if he could.

He kisses him quickly on the lips, Dan’s eyes slightly widening.

“I don’t remember the last time you kissed me in front of other people.” Dan admits.

“I want to do it all the time,” Phil replies. “Don’t forget that.”

Dan smiles and leans his forehead against Phil’s, closing his eyes and swaying to the music.

“Dan,” Phil starts. He’s going to do it. Propose. He’s got the ring in his back pocket. Been carrying it around just in case, just in case something like this happened. The moment. This moment.

Dan moves forward and kisses him again. 

“Don’t,” Dan says, eyes still closed. “No more talking, let’s just enjoy this.”

He keeps swaying, a happy smile on his face.

Phil wants to say it, but he can’t. Maybe Dan’s right, maybe they should just enjoy this for what it is.

A moment.

Not _the_ moment.

But definitely one worth remembering.

 

\-----

 

They’ve finished their last panel of the day and instead of heading to the after party they find themselves going back to their hotel room.

“Wanna take a bath and maybe order room service after?” Dan asks when they finally get back to their room.

“That sounds perfect.”

Dan smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss before he’s off to the bathroom. Phil hears the water running and Dan humming softly.

Phil starts stripping off his clothes until he’s fully nude and then walks into the bathroom.

When he enters Dan looks up from where he’s crouched over the large hotel bath, feeling the water.

“Cheeky.” Dan comments with a smirk.

Phil rolls his eyes and grabs some of the complementary bath bubbles from the bathroom counter.

He pours it into the tub, tossing the empty container into the bin near the toilet.

Dan turns off the tap of the tub when it looks filled and motions for Phil to get in first. He does so, Dan stripping off his own clothes and following close behind.

“This bath is huge.” Dan comments as soon as he’s in.

He maneuvers backwards until his head is leaning against Phil’s chest.

“I know, our bath back home is going to feel subpar to this one.”

Dan chuckles, the sounds vibrating against Phil.

“Our house is definitely going to need a bigger bath than the flat’s,” Dan says. “Maybe we’ll just get one like this.”

“I don’t know, I have always liked a good clawfoot tub.”

Dan hums in agreement.

“As long as it fits the both of us, I really don’t care.”

Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s waist to pull him closer as Phil starts to giggle.

“What?” Dan asks, a clear smile in his voice.

“I’m just thinking about the both of us getting into tubs in a hardware store trying to figure out which one we want.”

Dan starts laughing as well.

“Imagine if the internet saw that one.”

Dan turns his head to face Phil, wiggling his eyebrows. Phil rolls his eyes and kisses his forehead, leaning his own cheek against his head when he’s done.

“Completely platonic bath time with my best friend,” Dan continues. “Reckon they’d buy it?”

Phil snorts. “I don’t even buy that.”

“Hm, guess we’ll just have to be careful when bath shopping then.”

Phil doesn’t think he sounds like he cares if they were careful at all.

“I mean, what’re we gonna tell them when we buy a house together?” Dan muses. “We’ve been together seven years now. Friends move out, not move together.”

“We don’t have to tell them anything. It’s still our relationship.” Phil reminds him.

Dan sighs. “I know, and I’m fine with how things are, you know that. I just hate feeling like we’re playing them or something.”

Phil strokes Dan’s sides under the water, resting his cheek further against Dan’s head.

“You know I feel that way sometimes too,” Phil says. “But we still don’t have to say anything we don’t want to.”

Phil starts to say something else but hesitates.

“What?” Dan asks.

“I just-” Phil pauses again. “If you wanted to tell them, I would.”

Dan turns his head to look at Phil, frowning.

“You would?”

“Yeah, I would.” Phil says.

“Wow, I didn’t- I just didn’t expect you to say that.”

Phil frowns.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No!” Dan reassures. “Not at all. I just really didn’t think you’d want to be so open about it.”

“Well I’m not saying we do a coming out video or anything-”

“Yeah, that’s not us.” Dan finishes.

“But, maybe just not hiding it? Having one bedroom for us in the house? Not worrying about slipping up in tweets or live shows?” Phil sighs. “I don’t know, I'm just rambling now.”

Dan shakes his head. “No, I agree. Like 100%” 

“Really?”

Dan smiles and leans forwards to give him a quick kiss.

“Really, really. Now let’s order food I’m starved.”

They stop talking about it. Not mentioning it while they dry off from their bath and not while they eat burgers in bed while watching some silly American reality show.

It isn’t until later when they’re in bed, snuggled under the comforter, sharing lazy kisses that Dan brings it up.

“You meant it, right?” Dan asks.

Phil’s got a hand on Dan’s cheek, stroking the bone as their lips move together. 

“Meant what? The being open stuff?”

Dan nods, looking at Phil a bit nervously.

“Yeah, of course,” Phil replies, kissing Dan soundly. “I know we didn’t want to come out in case we broke up, but I’m not going anywhere, and I’m hoping you aren’t either.”

Dan smiles and rolls his eyes, kissing Phil again.

“Course not, silly.”

Phil sighs out, grinning while pressing a kiss to Dan’s lips again. He wraps his arm around Dan’s back, thumb moving along his shoulder bone.

Dan let’s out a soft noise into Phil’s mouth, tongue moving along the elder’s bottom lip.

There’s no rush, there’s no hurry. It’s just them. 

Phil feels like he could very well do this forever.

“I love you.” Phil says against his lips.

He feels Dan smile and he pulls back eyes wide and bright.

“Marry me.” Dan breathes out, kissing him again.

“I-What?”

“Marry me.” Dan says again against his lips.

“No, I-”

“No?” Dan pulls away frowning instantly.

“No, I mean-” Phil tries to rush out in explanation.

This can’t be happening.

“No, it’s okay,” Dan says pulling his arms away from Phil’s body. “I’m sorry, I just thought- I must’ve misread- wow, I’m just gonna-”

He starts trying to get out of the bed and Phil gapes at him.

“I was going to ask you!” Phil blurts out.

Dan pauses and looks at him.

“You were gonna what?”

Phil groans and tosses the duvet off his body, rushing over to his suitcase.

“This is not how I pictured doing this, in my bloody boxers of all things.” Phil mutters to himself as he digs through his suitcase.

He finds the box, hidden around one of his shirts.

“Aha!”

He takes the box and rushes back over to Dan, who’s still waiting in the bed with a look of confusion on his face.

He crawls back on top of the mattress, sitting on both his knees.

Phil opens the box with shaky hands showing it to Dan. 

Dan looks at the box, at the ring, mouth open and eyes wide. He looks up to Phil and then back to the box. 

“You were gonna propose?” Dan whispers. 

Phil nods, breathing out a shaky laugh. 

“I’ve been carrying around this ring since the beginning of 2015,” Phil explained. “I was just waiting for the right moment to do it.” 

Dan’s face breaks out into a grin, his eyes a bit watery. 

“Phil,” he breathes out, voice cracking over the name. 

“I love you, I want to marry you, I’ve wanted to marry you for over a year, hell probably even longer than that, Dan.” 

He moves the box closer to Dan, head tilting to the side in question. 

“So what’dya say? You wanna get married?” 

Dan lets out a strangled laugh and lunges at Phil, pressing his lips against his in a wet grin. 

“Is that a yes?’ Phil asks, smiling. 

Dan just responds by kissing him, both hands on either side of Phil’s face to pull him closer. 

He pulls away for a second, almost collecting himself, before pressing another quick kiss to Phil’s lips again. 

“I’m pretty sure I asked you first.” Dan teases.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one who actually bought an engagement ring.”

Dan lets out a giggle, biting his bottom lip when he’s done.

“You got me there.”

“Oh my god, Dan answer the question.”

He giggles again, this time nodding.

“Of course I want to marry you, you nerd.”

Phil sighs, a large grin on his face.

He takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Dan’s finger, the black a stark contrast against his white skin.

Phil holds Dan’s hands in his, both boys smiling down at the ring on Dan’s finger.

“We’re getting married.” Phil says in awe.

Dan looks up at him, leaning forward instantly to kiss him on the lips.

“We’re getting married.” Dan repeats back to him, kissing him again.

It’s not how Phil pictured the proposal going at all. 

But to him, it feels pretty damn perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god i wrote this fic two weeks before dil proposed to tabitha in his boxers i cant believe
> 
>  
> 
> stalk me on twitter @hystereks


End file.
